Building Bridges
by chibiwriter
Summary: OneShot. Black, Hunter and Cam have a quick conversation in the middle of the night after Return of Thunder, Part 4.


**Disclaimer: Everything you recognise Disney/Haim Saban**

_Set after Return of Thunder _

Ninja Ops was quiet. All that could be heard was the quiet breathing of two figures lying on the floor in a corner, wrapped in blankets and sheets that had been lent to them by the son of the man they had once planned to kill.

Cam watched them as he sat in what he called the archives section – a small part of Ninja Ops where they kept the few scrolls and books he'd managed to salvage from the ruins of the Ninja school. Just a few days ago, he remembered, they'd been enemies. Fighting on opposite sides. Granted, he hadn't been the one doing the actual fighting, but he'd been on the opposite side and that still counted. They had betrayed people he considered if not his friends, then pretty damn close, broken into the only place he could call home and kidnapped his father with the one intention of destroying him.

And they were now lying on the floor of his home, sleeping in his blankets; on a team they'd once considered the wrong one.

Life, he reflected, was way more stranger than fiction.

Then one of the figures stirred, stretched and sat up. It was Hunter, his bright blue eyes drooping with sleep, his hair rumpled. He yawned, then those eyes focused on Cam, sitting cross-legged on the little platform, a scroll opened up in his lap. "You're still awake?" He asked, voice gritty.

"Yes," the green clad techie replied.

Hunter nodded and didn't say anything, just sat, swaying slightly. Cam narrowed his eyes at him. "Hey, are you all right?"

"Yes," Hunter replied, blinking slightly. "What time is it?"

Cam checked his glowing digital watch. "Three-thirty."

"Hunter?" On the floor, the blankets moved and Blake's sleep rumpled hair popped out. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just talking to Cam," his brother replied.

"Oh." The younger Bradley brother sat up, rubbing his eyes. Dressed in an over large navy blue sweater, he looked far younger and more naïve, somehow. "Hi Cam."

"Hello Blake," Cam said in a dry voice. "Sleep well?"

"Okay, I guess. Thanks for lending us your blankets."

"No problem," Cam replied.

They sat in silence for a while, Cam reading the scroll on his lap, the Bradley brothers watching him as he'd watched them a few minutes before. "You don't trust us," Hunter said suddenly, his voice very calm and sure.

Startled, Cam looked up and met their measuring eyes. "What?"

"You don't trust us," Hunter repeated.

Cam was silent, just looked at them. "No," he said finally. "I don't."

"Can't blame you," Blake said in a comfortable voice. He'd wrapped his shoulders in the light green blanket he'd been lent.

"No," Cam said. "You can't."

"Do you think your father made the right decision," Hunter asked. "Letting us on the team?"

"I trust my father's choice," Cam said. "I might not always agree with it, but I trust my father's choice and judgment."

He stood up, rolling up the scroll and placing it back on the shelf. "If you'll excuse me, it's pretty late. Good night."

"Good night," they echoed and watched as he crossed the room. The wall opened to reveal a dimly lit passage. It led to, they knew, Cam's and Sensei Watanabe's quarters, as well as the Zord bay. Just before Cam stepped inside, Blake spoke; "Cam?"

He turned slightly to look at them. "Yes?"

"We're going to try build bridges here." He said. "Is it okay if we build one to you?"

Cam thought a while. "You can try," he said and stepped into the passage. The wall slid closed behind him.

Blake looked at his brother. "That," he said, "is at the very least a start."

"At the very least," Hunter agreed. "Get to sleep little bro. We're starting ninja training with a real sensei tomorrow, remember?"

"Yeah." Blake wiggled until he was lying down once more, his head resting on the pillow he'd been lent. "I remember."

Hunter lay back down as well, pulling his blanket under his chin and rolling onto his side, facing Blake. Blake looked at him. "It's good isn't it?" He asked.

"What is?" Hunter replied.

"That we're building bridges."

"Yeah," Hunter acknowledged. "It's good."

"Good." With a small yawn, Blake settled deeper under the blanket and closed his eyes.

Hunter waited until he was asleep, until his breathing was even. Only then did he close his eyes and allow himself to fall asleep.

* * *

_Author's note: Just trying to make up for when I didn't update. :) hope you liked it. _


End file.
